Of Blood and Black Irises
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: That's the thing about old friends. They always know you best. Supernatural/The Vampire Diaries, Damon/Ruby aka Team Evil.


_AN: I totally think these two would be hot together. Come on, people. Katie Cassidy and Ian Somerhalder are both hot, how hot would they be together? And Damon and Ruby? Most definitely a match made in Hell._

**Title:**_** Of Blood and Black Irises  
**_**Summary:** That's the thing about old friends. They always know you best.  
**Fandom(s):** _Supernatural_ and _The Vampire Diaries  
_**Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Ruby  
**Characters:** Damon Salvatore, Ruby, some Stefan Salvatore.  
**Timeline:** SPN: Season 3. TVD: Early on in season 1.  
**Genre:** Romance/Horror  
**Rating: **T for themes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.

* * *

**Of Blood and Black Irises**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

He is _bored_. Beyond belief, actually. It's strange. He is rarely ever bored, he can always find something to do. Today, for some reason, is very much different. And he really doesn't like it. At all. Boredom is a terrible word; it should never belong in his vocabulary. He is Damon fucking Salvatore. He should never be bored.

Licking his lips, he sinks onto the couch and briefly thinks about going out to get someone to eat. However, he's actually quite full. (He just ate.) There is nothing to do here. Even Stefan isn't around to annoy. Mouth drawn into a displeased frown, he gracefully rises to his feet once more and lazily pours himself a glass of amber liquid. That's when he hears the human behind him. The breathing is even, the heartbeat is steady, but the _blood_ - he closes his eyes - the blood is pumping loudly. Barely blinking, letting _Control_ take over, he turns and smiles that perfectly pleasant smile of his. ''Now,'' he says, conversationally because there is no need to scare her....yet. ''I don't think I know you.''

If she notices the edge to his voice, she doesn't react, leaning casually against the doorframe, a bright smile on her lips as she looks at him like she can see through all of that pleasant nice boy shit and right to the animal within. He doesn't know her, he's sure of it. He's never seen her before but standing there in the doorway looking at him like that, she is almost enthralling. That is most definitely new and most definitely _un_welcome. No woman enthralls him, he enthralls women.

''Oh, how quickly they forget,'' the strange creature in the doorway drawls, slow and raspy. ''After all we've been through, Damon?'' She tsk, tsks and moves farther into the room, waggling a slender finger at him. ''Honestly, Fangs, I'm disappointed.''

And that's when it hits him.

_Fangs. _He's lived for all of these years and one person has ever called him 'Fangs.' A slow smirk starts on his lips and reaches all the way to his eyes as the monster inside thrills at the sight of her.

She blinks and swipes the glass from his hand, sipping at the scotch like the delicate little flower she isn't. ''I see recognition.''

_''Ruby.''_

She smiles at him over the rim of the glass. ''Hello, Damon. Have you missed me?''

He fingers the tresses of her blond hair, arching an eyebrow. ''My God, woman, you're blonde.''

''You're observant.'' And fast like lightning, the glass is out of her hands and his arms are wrapped around her as he lifts her off the ground. (But it's not like he's missed her or anything because that would require _feeling....emotions....affection, _all of which he does not have.) She squeals in his arms, her arms around his neck and it's almost like she's a real girl.

''When did you get out?'' He asks, once she's on the ground again, her smirk wide and contagious.

Shrugging, she fluffs her hair and flops onto the couch. ''Few weeks ago.'' Her smirk turns into a real grin, except its bloodthirsty and dangerous and - damn. Sexy as hell. ''_I_ have decided to play a game,'' she states matter-of-factly. ''With two brothers,'' she adds.

He laughs out loud and refills his glass, pouring one for her with ease. ''Ruby, you naughty girl. You've been holding out on me.''

''Okay, _ew_. Not the kind of game I mean, fangs.''

''Then I've lost interest.''

Lazily, she inclines her head and her teeth sink into her lower lip as blue eyes that are not her own gleam monstrously. ''I'm going to _break _them.''

''Into bite sized pieces?'' He asks, hopefully.

She clicks her tongue but accepts the glass he hands her as he sits down next to her. ''_No_, Damon, you cannot eat them.''

''Aww....''

''They're _my _toys, you get your own.''

''Don't worry,'' he says, feeling that endless hunger return. ''I always do.'' His eyes watch her intently as she stretches on the couch and crosses her legs. To get his mind off the way she looks good enough to eat, he focuses on her new toys even though he really doesn't give a flying fuck. ''Tell me about your new playthings.''

''They're Winchesters,'' she whispers conspiratorially.

He frowns. ''Like the rifle?''

She scoffs in disgust and rolls her eyes. ''Like the _hunters._''

''Ah, hunters. They're like bugs you can't squash. If you ask me there should be a plague that wipes them off the earth.''

''Hey,'' she snarls suddenly vicious as she punches him on the shoulder. Hard. ''Plagues are _not _funny.''

He chuckles under his breath because he's forgotten how fun she can be to rile up. ''Touchy, touchy, babe.'' She narrows her eyes at him and sinks back into the couch. He leans back and looks at her closely, their eyes locking. ''So, let me get this straight; you've decided to 'play' with two hunters? Why?''

''Well....'' She stares up at him with big, innocent eyes and shrugs her shoulder. ''Their playground was bigger than mine.''

''Stop talking like that. You're freaking me out.''

''Sorry.'' She reaches up to twirl blond hair absently, a small frown tugging at the corner of her lips. ''So what's new with you, Fangs? Anything I should know about?''

He shrugs and tries to sound careless as he says, ''Katherine look-a-like.''

''Oooh, fun.''

''Stefan's being a little bitch again.''

She snorts. ''What else is new?''

''Nothing really. I do, however, like your new suit.'' He looks her over, eyes roaming her new body appreciatively. With blonde hair and blue eyes she almost reminds him of Caroline. Except Ruby isn't a whining, crying, sniveling little brat. Which is definitely less annoying.

''Yeah?'' She stands and does a twirl just for him. ''I might keep her.'' She glances down at herself, toying with the hem of her shirt. ''Hate the clothes though. I look like a filthy, inbred hunter person.''

''And we all know you're a high end demon,'' he remarks dryly.

''Damn straight.'' With a grin that looks a little bit playful and a little bit lethal, she glides forwards like some sort of pretty little predator and the next thing he knows she's perched in his lap. ''Damon,'' she sighs out, wrapping her arms around his neck. ''Buy me some pretty clothes.''

He shrugs, noncommittally. ''Tomorrow, blondie.''

''Do you promise?''

''Sure, why not?''

''Great!'' She pulls away and tilts her head to the side, her eyes meeting his. He watches, fascinated as her new blue eyed gaze turns black like the darkest night sky. Ah, now there's the Ruby he remembers. It's strange, but even after all these years, the sight of those black irises is still electrifying. ''What should we do now?''

''Hmm,'' he grins and tucks a strand of blond hair behind her ear. ''Well, since you just got out of hell, I say we throw a party.''

''A party?'' She licks her lips and slides off his lap to reach for her discarded glass, downing it in one gulp. ''What kind of party?''

''The kind where people celebrate,'' he says as if speaking to a small child. Honestly, she can be so tiring sometimes.

She nods, thinks about that for a moment and then shakes her head, wrinkling her nose in displeasure. A devious smirk flitters across her lips and he barely has time to groan and roll his eyes before she's in his lap again, straddling him and pressing him into the back of the couch. ''How about we have a private party?'' As soon as the words leave her lips in a breathy murmur, she leans in closer to nibble at his ear.

He sighs dramatically and reaches around her to put his glass on the table. ''Really, Ruby, you're not a very patient person, has anyone ever told you that? We haven't even had time to catch up. Tell me about the land down under. What was it like?''

''Hot,'' she says, moving to kiss his neck. ''Dull.''

He nods, mind drifting to thoughts of _Hell _for a second. He's never been. Heard it's pretty suckish though. ''Right. Of course.'' Her hands move to his chest, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and his self control starts to slip away a little bit but he regains it back quickly and effortlessly pushes her off of him.

She lands in a heap on the floor and he is not the least bit apologetic. ''That was a little rude,'' she comments, pushing hair out of her face as she rises to her feet with grace. But the smirk on her face has never wavered as she glides away from him, her eyes catching something else important.

''You know, Ruby, sex could very well damage this great friendship of ours,'' Damon says in a deadpan.

She sneers at him. ''It's not like we haven't fucked before.''

''True.'' He's watching her like a hawk as she moves around the room with unnatural, inhuman grace. It's very riveting to watch her run her fingers delicately over everything as she walks around the room, drifting behind him until he has to twist around to see her.

''Okay, look, Damon, I just got out of hell. So guess what? I'm really, really _horny_.''

''And also really, really _blunt_.''

''Yes, but that's charming.''

''That's what you think.''

''That's what I _know._'' Ruby grins from behind him and her hand closes around something sharp and dangerous.

''Ruby,'' Damon's chuckling, as he stands. He shakes his head in amusement, fully believing she has nothing on him. He's very wrong. ''I think you....'' He trails off and has to swallow the excess saliva that has suddenly accumulated in his mouth. A truly ambrosial smell has wafted towards him and the control is slowly dripping off him like water droplets. ''Ruby.'' This time her name comes out in a growl, frustration growing inside. ''What are you doing?''

When he turns around, she's stripped off her thin leather jacket to expose her bare arms and she's dragging a letter opener across her skin, blood blooming quickly from the cut. The smell is getting to him, something different and dark. Not at all like human blood. This is something totally different, spicy and fragrant. (And delicious.)

''Oh no.'' She grins that coy grin of hers and licks her lips. ''I seem to have cut myself with this sharp, sharp letter opener. Whatever will I do?''

''You're not playing fair,'' he snarls.

''Fair's no fun.''

Yeah, well....he has to agree with her there. ''Fuck, woman. You're the freaking devil.'' And then he decides to stop fighting it and give in already. What's the point of fighting her anyway? She never gives up. It's annoyingly endearing. Crossing the room, he yanks her to him and by the time his mouth is on her wrist and his fangs have entered her skin, the hunger is overwhelming all the logic that must be in there somewhere.

He's forgotten how good she tastes.

* * *

Their reunion is....fun. To say the least. It's a blur of sex, sweat and blood.

And she doesn't mind that he's practically draining her dry because she's been here before and she knows how to turn pain into pleasure. So when his teeth sink into her skin and she gasps and moans they're all out of pleasure. And he doesn't mind that she's getting blood on the sheets because she tastes so good. After all, food and sex are all men really want, right? He doesn't even care that he'll have to throw these sheets away.

But since they're so wrapped up in each other, they forget to lock the door and it slips his mind that there could possibly be one person out there who does mind that he's bleeding her dry and she's ruining the sheets.

Just as he's pulling on his clothes and she is lying in bed, sated and licking blood off her lips, the door crashes open.

And it's chaos all around.

Damon looks up, smirking lazily when he sees the man _(boy) _standing in the doorway. ''Stefan,'' he greets, rising to his feet. ''What's up?''

Stefan stares at the scene in front of him with horror residing in those dark, brooding eyes of his. ''Damon,'' he snarls, looking at the blonde in the bed. ''What have you done?''

''Relax,'' Damon scoffs.

Stefan ignores him, striding into the room with purpose, going right to her side. ''Miss, are you - ''

''Oh, save the compassion for someone who cares,'' she snaps, rolling her eyes. With a dramatic sigh, she pulls the sheet tighter around her body and rises to her feet. ''Totally killed my buzz.'' Grumbling under her breath, she makes a grab for Damon's discarded shirt at the same time he does. He pulls; she pulls back and yanks it right out of his hand. He huffs but doesn't say anything, instead making his way over to the closet. She slips into the shirt and turns towards Stefan, slowly buttoning it up as she gazes at him. ''Hey, kiddo,'' she greets, ''how've you been?''

He blinks at her for a moment, studying her with his head tilted to the side in that silent way of his that is incredibly annoying. Finally, his eyes light in recognition and he instantly deflates. ''Ruby,'' he says and then he lets out a heavy sigh as if he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders. ''Just what I need.''

''Aw,'' she pouts, ''does that mean you haven't missed me?''

''I hope you know you ruined those sheets,'' Stefan remarks before turning and walking out. ''Don't get blood on the carpet,'' he calls over his shoulder.

Ruby shrugs and crosses her arms. ''I think that went well.'' With a bright smile, she turns back to Damon, arching an eyebrow at the way he's looking at her. ''What?''

''You look like a Scream Queen.''

''I don't know what that means.''

''You know, the chicks who scream in horror movies. They're almost always covered in blood at some point.''

''And I look like one of these....Scream Queens?''

''Yes.''

''Insult or compliment?''

''Compliment, of course,'' he drawls, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. ''You look yummy.''

''Hmm.'' She smiles at the words and effortlessly pushes him backwards onto the bed, straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck. ''You know,'' she dips her head, pressing her lips to his. When he bites down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, she barely even reacts, smiling against his lips. ''I think this was an excellent homecoming.''

''Homecoming?'' He echoes against her lips. ''You know that would require you having a home, right?''

She rolls her eyes. ''Whatever.'' Her hand snakes upwards and she grabs a fistful of his hair, yanking his head backwards, much to his amusement. ''I think I've decided I'm going to help you with your diabolical master plan.''

''If I can't play with your toys, you can't play with mine.''

''I can and I will.'' Roughly, she shoves him backwards onto the bed, climbing on top of him. For his part, he doesn't throw her across the room; instead he lets his hand slip up the shirt she's wearing. ''Trust me, Fangs. I think we could have fun in this town. We could rip it apart. There would be body parts everywhere, fire around every corner. It would be just like _home_,'' she whispers into his ear, her voice a low, seductive murmur.

''I don't know. I think I'm handling my plan just fine on my own.''

''Do you really?''

With a grin, he flips her over and pins her arms above her head. She smiles up at him with a toothy smile and he tangles a hand in her bloodstained hair. ''Of course. I'm awesome.''

She sighs in annoyance but doesn't say a word, instead leaning up to kiss him on the lips. In an instant, she's on top of him and trailing kisses down his neck. ''Are you glad I'm back?'' She murmurs.

He shrugs. ''Eh.''

''Damon Salvatore,'' she draws back and stares at him with slightly intimidating ice blue eyes that flash onyx. ''You and me,'' she smirks, ''we're going to burn this world down.''

He looks at her carefully and feels a smirk growing on his lips. ''Burn the world down, huh?'' He remarks lightly. When she nods in agreement, he grins, flips her over and his fangs come out, sharp and deadly. ''Sounds like fun.''

And then he sinks his teeth into her pretty delicate neck and drinks deep.

(And she loves it.)

**end**

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? I know Ruby might have been a little OOC, but I tried to make her as evil as possible. We never really got to see her evil side until the end because she was pretending to be good, right? So, yeah. I made her a little more....how do I put this?...classy. So, in future Damon/Ruby stories she will be evil, manipulative, sexy and she'll do it all in designer duds. That's right, folks, after writing this, I will definitely be doing more Damon/Ruby stories. After all, sometimes it's fun to be bad.**


End file.
